1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency coaxial connector, in particular a coaxial connector part for a high-frequency coaxial connector, according to the preamble of the independent patent claim.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various high-frequency coaxial connectors for the operative connection of printed circuit boards are known from the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,403 was filed in 1988 in the name of Gilbert Engineering Co. US'403 discloses a coaxial connector composed of two connector parts and a transition piece situated in between same. All three connector parts have a comparatively complicated coaxial design. The connector is designed in such a way that a certain lateral offset may be compensated for. Due to the design, no compensation is possible in the axial direction. The transition piece is detachably snapped into the first and the second connector parts.
EP 0793299 was filed in 1997 in the name of Otto Dunkel GmbH. EP'299 discloses a coaxial connector which is used for the reciprocal connection of printed conductors extending in printed circuit boards situated in parallel to one another. The connector likewise includes two connector parts, and a transition piece which may be snapped into the connector parts. It is stated that significant simplification compared to the prior art results due to the insulators of the connector parts having a uniform design.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,290 was filed in 1998 in the name of Radiall SA. US'290 likewise relates to a coaxial connector. The connector is composed of two coaxially configured connector parts which are able to compensate for a certain misalignment in the transverse direction. The connector parts have a comparatively complicated, cost-intensive design.
EP 1028490 was filed in 2000 in the name of Radiall SA. EP'490 discloses a one-part coaxial connector which is soldered to printed circuit boards which are to be connected. Although the connector has a simple design, it is not detachable after installation.
WO 00/52788 was filed in 2000 in the name of the present applicant. WO'788 discloses a coaxial connector having two connector parts and a transition piece situated between same. The coaxial connector may compensate for radial as well as axial misalignments. The connector parts and the transition piece are coupled together by snap connections. Spherical surfaces facilitate the necessary play.
EP 1207592 was filed in 2001 in the name of Rosenberger. EP'592 discloses a coaxial connector having two connector parts and a transition piece, likewise having a coaxial design, situated between same. The transition piece allows for a certain compensation in the axial as well as the radial direction. The connector has a comparatively complicated design.
US 2002111057 was filed in 2002 in the name of Harting. In one embodiment, US'057 discloses a multiple connector having two connector parts which, however, do not have a coaxial design. One of the connector parts has multiple sleeves which are used for connecting the conductors. The sleeves are movable to a certain degree in the lateral direction, and are supported by an external housing. The connector is not suitable for transmitting high frequencies.
US 2003060069 was filed in 2002 in the name of Tyco. US'069 discloses a coaxial connector for the operative connection of the printed conductors of two printed circuit boards situated in parallel. The connector is composed of only one connector part having elastically mounted connecting means which connect directly to printed conductors of the one printed circuit board. Little power can be transmitted due to the punctiform connection.
Furthermore, coaxial connectors which are suitable for compensation for certain misalignments are known from the following publications: US 2004038586A, US 2007026698A, US 2007251808A, US 2006194465A, US 2007004276A, CN 2879475Y, US 2008057782A, US 2009149086A, and CN 101459304A. All of the connectors have a comparatively complicated design.